


Perfectly Imperfect

by SilverMidnight



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle found his love in a man that was the complete opposite of him so they didn't see each other often. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> It took so long and I'm so sorry! I'm trying to write more and I hope that I'm actually able to do so. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Warning: Sex.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

A low sigh fell from Carlisle's lips as he walked towards his car. It had been a long day at the hospital and he wanted nothing more than to go home and finally take a well deserved break. At least that was what he was hoping for, but when the car came into his view he froze.

"William," Carlisle breathed smiling to himself.

From where he was he could see a well known shadow was sitting on the roof. His mind supplied that if he was human his heart would be beating out of his chest. That thought buzzed pleasantly through him as he started to move again.

It had been years since he had caught even the slightest hint of the other vampire. Something that was bittersweet. He wanted William to be near him at all points in time, but he knew that could never happen.

They had tried to be everything that the other needed. A peacemaker, a lover, a fighter, but in the end, no matter how much they loved each other, they were too different to ever make anything work between them.

That did nothing to stop Carlisle from loving the other as much as he did. Though he had tried to keep separated from William when they first met. They knew they weren't good for each other; they couldn't simply walk away.

Suddenly the shadows eyes shot open revealing blood red irises. The pleasant buzz he had been feeling faded slightly. He knew it was stupid to think something that big had changed since their last meeting, but he still had hoped.

He always wanted the last time to be the last time that they had to walk away from each other. It was a silly hope. Neither of them could live in the world that the other thrived in. It was a sad fact, but a fact none the less.

Slowly the shadow stood up letting the moonlight finally illuminate it. Despite knowing William most of their undead life Carlisle's mind screamed the word 'demon'. The description wasn't all that far off in truth.

The other vampire was darkness personified. At least that was the only way Carlisle knew how to explain him. It was almost as if staring into the mans eyes was like staring into a black hole. If you looked long enough you'd never get out.

Carlisle had the knowledge that he was the only being that was able to get close to the man and live to tell about it. It wasn't nearly as satisfying to know at the end of the day. It was one the scariest things if he was telling himself the truth.

Except when it came to the vampire in front of him he rarely told himself the truth until he was alone. It went to the wayside when they were together. Everything went to the wayside when they were together.

The closer he got to the car the more he was able to make out Williams' body. Finally he was able to see that he still looked as if he was about to walk into a fight. No, not walk into a fight. He looked like he had just won the war altogether.

His red vest was open though short silver chains hung between the button holes keeping it on. The black pants looked like they were painted on. Thin chains, once again, hung off the belt; some going as low as his knees.

Carlisle couldn't stop himself from chuckling to himself as he took in the outfit. William always dressed in a fashion that made no sense to the doctor. Still, the man was able to pull it off and move gracefully.

It was always amazing to watch him move. So elegant and agile; drawing all eyes to him wherever he went. The closer they got to him the more they liked what they saw. It was their downfall in the end.

His skin was almost translucent causing it to glow in about any light. Black hair framed the heart-shaped face making him look more innocent than he truly was. Pink lips were pulled into a soft smirk that drew everybody in.

Drawing closer to his car the doctor found himself taking a deep breath. The scent of power and blood almost overwhelmed him. It was something that he walked away from long ago, but, no matter how he fought it, he loved.

Blinking the thoughts away Carlisle let himself focus on the other vampires face just in time to see his smirk widen until it looked more like a sharks grin. It was a look that drove so many people to their knees. In more than one way.

He couldn't blame them either. If he was a different person he knew that the man would bring a flight or fight response in him as well. Though he knew deep down there was no way that he would win the fight if it got to that point.

It was because of that that he only saw William for a few short days every few years. He might care deeply for the man in front of him, but he could never forget that he lived for everything that Carlisle had walked away.

Jumping off the car William landed on his knees and took Carlisle's hand in his own. Cold lips brushed gently against his knuckles bringing a smile to the doctors lips. It was always surprising to see the man be as gentle as he was.

For as dark as he created in the rest of the world he did nothing but bring a light to the doctor's life. A light that no one else had ever been able to. One that he truly hated to go without for as long as he did.

"Hello, my love," William spoke his baritone voice rumbling through Carlisle's body, "I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well," Carlisle replied his fingers curling around William's jaw, "You missed our anniversary."

"My apologies. I didn't want you to see me in that state. You don't deserve those images."

The tone was so caring, but the words made Carlisle's heart clench angrily. There were very few things that could harm a vampire and knowing that William went out in search of those dangers… It was not something he liked to think about.

He had seen it though. He had seen what William was capable of doing to another being. At least he had seen the after math. The other vampire had always kept Carlisle away whenever he did something remotely violent.

They might have both been feeding off of humans at the time, but the red eyed man always refused to expose that side of him to the doctor. He always claimed the exact same thing every time he brought it up. 'You don't deserve those images'.

"Please, don't think of it, Carlisle," William spoke gently his thumb running across his wrist, "Please."

Looking down golden eyes met red and Carlisle found himself nodding. He could never refuse the man whenever William spoke in that tone of voice. So pleading to look past all the things that tore them apart.

He couldn't say he blamed the man. The last thing he wanted to think about when they were together was what happened when they were apart. It was better for them both if they pretended this was all they had.

Without speaking Carlisle pulled William up until he was standing. Once they were face to face he let himself smile slightly. As much as his mind was racing towards things he hated thinking of he simply wanted to enjoy the short time they had.

"Hush your mind, Carlisle," William whispered placing his hands on the doctors waist, "There's time to think later."

"It's not something I want to think about," Carlisle replied shaking his head.

"I can't say I blame you."

"Yet you continue to..."

"Don't. Carlisle, we don't have much time together. We never do. Please don't turn our time together into another fight. Especially one that neither of us will ever agree on."

Carlisle searched the other vampires face for some clue as to what to do next, but all he saw was an imploring hope in those red eyes. It was an innocent look that he had long since stopped associating with William.

Smiling softly the doctor took a step forward a pressed their lips together. Strong arms drew him closer so their bodies were together. He could feel the power and strength that came from the other vampire. It was intoxicating.

Moving quickly William tightened his grip on Carlisle and spun him around causing him to slam into the side of the car. The doctor felt the cars body crack and bend under his body drawing a soft moan from his throat.

"William," Carlisle said breaking the kiss, "This might not be the best place to do this."

"Maybe not," William smirked running his tongue over the other mans Adam's Apple, "But that's the best part."

Strong hand curled in his dress shirt before ripping it away. Throwing the fabric to the side the hands ran over Carlisle's chest the nails leaving red lines in their wake. Groaning softly the other vampire dropped to his knees and ran his tongue over the already healing marks.

Carlisle threaded his fingers through the black locks his nails gently scratching at the scalp. A low purr rumbled through his chest feeling the wet muscle slid over his body. As good as it felt though he couldn't help but try to push him lower.

The strong hands moved over his body once more gripping his belt and easily tearing through the leather like it was nothing. They began to go for his pants when his mind finally caught up and he grabbed William's wrists.

"I'll have no clothes if you do that," Carlisle spoke calmly staring down.

"We wouldn't want that," William teased with a smirk, "I'd absolutely hate the idea of you walking around naked."

"We both know how you feel about my wearing clothing."

"Not just you, my love. I'd be just as naked."

A warmth bloomed in Carlisle's chest as he pulled the other man up and pressed their lips together. As much as he knew it would hurt later he decided to let himself get caught up in whatever world William's mind could create from them this time.

"If we were both naked we'd never get anything done," Carlisle responded breaking the kiss.

"Of course we would," William soothed brushing the doctors hair from his face, "It would just be the two of us. We'd be able to do whatever we pleased."

"And what would you please?"

Reaching out William brushed the tips of his fingers against Carlisle's neck before reaching down once more. His movements has slowed down and were gentle as he started to remove Carlisle's pants once more.

Soon the doctor was standing there completely naked his body buzzing with want. Instead of moving closer towards him though William took a step back letting his eyes roam over the exposed body.

"I'd never let you go if I had what I pleased," William whispered his eyes filled with love.

Carlisle stared at the other vampire longing to make the words come true. Instead he tried to satisfy himself by stripping the red eyed man of his own clothing so both of them were standing there naked.

Licking his lips the doctor wrapped his arms around William's waist and tugged them together. Their hard cocks rubbed together drawing a soft groan from Carlisle's lips. How he missed the feeling of them together.

Standing in the dark of the parking lot the two men kissed their hands running over the others body wanting nothing more than to remember the moment for as long as they could. Neither knew when next they would see each other.

"William," Carlisle sighed feeling a calloused hand run over his backside, "Please."

Smirking the other vampire took a step back towards his pants and bent down. Taking a tube of lube of his pocket he turned back towards Carlisle licking his lips. The red eyes seemed to darken at the idea of them finally being together once more and the doctor was more than happy about that.

Reaching out the blond plucked the tube from his lovers hand and poured some on his fingers. He could tell that William was unsure which one of them was going to be on the bottom, but the question was answered when the doctor turned around a pressed a finger into himself.

An almost subsonic rumble left William's lips as he watched the other man prepare himself. Clenching his jaw Carlisle tried his best to go slow and keep himself calm, but he wanted to feel the other vampire.

Removing the finger from himself he turned back towards William and placed the lube in his hand. The other man looked so confused for a moment and Carlisle was almost sure that he'd refuse what he wanted until he was stretched more.

Licking his lips William stepped forward and kissed the doctor gently before pulling back. The red eyes were filled with such love and peace; then the strong arms lifted Carlisle up until he was wrapping his legs around the others waist.

Ever so slowly William pushed his way into Carlisle's willing body. Groaning loudly the doctor let his head fall backwards loving and hating the feeling of his body being basically torn in two. It was perfectly wrong.

"William," Carlisle gasped clenching his eyes shut at the pain.

"My love," William whispered staring at the mans face, "Should I..."

"No, please. Need you, Will."

Pressing a gentle kiss to the other vampires lips the red eyed vampire began to move his hips. At first he was slow knowing that it was hurting the man he loved. All too soon though the thoughts were pushed out of his mind.

A hand trailed up the doctor's back causing him to shiver. It was so gentle and perfect that it was hard to believe just how dark the man inside of him was. How was it this man meant almost everything to him?

"Carlisle," William whispered his lips brushing lightly against the blonds neck, "I've missed you so much."

"And I you," Carlisle replied back letting his nails scratch gently over his lovers back.

Directing the other vampires lips towards him Carlisle let himself get lost in their love making. The push and pull of their bodies working together. The soft moans and growls that fell from both of them. It was wonderful.

"William," Carlisle gasped when the man started to thrust harder, "Yes. Need...Come on...Need more!"

Carlisle could hear the steel of the car bending and crushing under the force of them, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was so close to getting exactly what he wanted and nothing was going to stop that.

"Feel so good," William ground out his face buried in Carlisle's neck, "So...Ohhh."

Throwing his head back the doctor felt his entire body pulsing with want until he was finally pushed over the edge. Stuffing his fist in his mouth he tried to stifle his scream as the pleasure finally over took him.

It took a moment but his mind began to come back to him as William pulled out of him. The two vampire lowered themselves to the ground both taking deep breaths that they didn't need before staring at each other.

A soft small came to William's lips as he reached out to press a kiss to the top of Carlisle's head. Smiling in return the doctor curled himself against the other mans chest letting himself enjoy the hard body.

"When do you have to leave?" Carlisle questioned after a moment of silence.

"Within the hour," William replied calmly, "I have to get to the airport before the sun rises."

"You could..."

"Don't do that to yourself, my love. Neither of us could change who we are."

"It's been years since we tried."

"Maybe so, but in the end it would harm everything that we have. I will stick next to my word though. As I always have."

"What if I want you to add something else to your promise?"

"Like what?"

Carlisle moved them around until they were facing each other. Gold stared into red for a moment before the blond leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lovers lips; soaking in the love and warmth the other man gave him.

"When you tired of this life," Carlisle almost pleaded, "When you are ready to settle down you will find me."

"You couldn't keep me away," William smiled widely, "I will always come back to you, Carlisle. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
